The Book of the Primevals
Introduction Ruling above these creatures are the primevals, immortal beings that are considered gods by many, and worshipped for their power. There are seven primevals, and one of the main theories considering the religious figure of the Archdemon is that it is not just one being, but the image of the primevals themselves, explaining why the Archdemon is viewed as a being of many forms in the Children of Amaterasu church. Wrath The Primeval of Wrath, Asura, is a being of unparalleled strength, stone skin, and blue fire coursing through his veins instead of blood. Asura's Wrath is feared even amongst his own kin, as he is rumored to be able to shatter mountains with his bare fists. He is the father of all Wrath demons, and so his form is similar to theirs, however he is greater than them, and his form reflects that. Asura possesses six arms instead of four, he stands one meter taller than his children, and his skin is stone, like hardened magma. His eyes are blue like the most powerful flame, and his skin is cracked, revealing the liquid blue fire that makes up his flesh. Asura coveted our world, and tried to take it in the past. The fall of Old Valeria was brought forth by the first invasion of the primeval of Wrath. There are few records of this ancient conflict, and a peculiar rumor that concerns the Valerian Kensei of old, that they created a technique that wounded Asura, causing his retreat, but also destroying their country in the process. That was not the end of the primeval however, as he returned centuries later, his wrath unparalleled, and his want of our world unmatched. Alongside with the primevals of Envy, Greed and Lust, they invaded our world, flooding every corner of Entheria. Many heroes were born in that invasion, and Asura was banished once more, by God Emperor Gaius, while the other primevals found their matches in the other corners of the world. Gaius’ strategy in his final charge is remembered as a paragon of strategic finesse, and his final battle with Asura was a display of godlike strength and prowess. Using his Gates of Emptiness, Gaius summoned hundreds of mythical weapons, and with them he wounded the primeval of wrath. Envy The Primeval of Envy, Aversa, is known to many as the Jealous Witch, the very embodiment of pettiness, ruling over her subjects with cruelty, never allowing them to find happiness, for that would mean they would have something that she does not. Aversa created her children in her image at first. They were beautiful, paragons in every way, she wanted after all to be envied by the other demons. But so strong was her jealousy that she started to resent her children. That one has lovely hair, that one has a perfect nose, that one has pretty nails, and that one has heavenly lips… For some time she was content with taking their faces for herself, but even that eventually grew stale. She wanted all of it, but killing them individually was not enough. It didn't satisfy her, and every time she killed an eyesore another one drew her gaze. Aversa’s want grew to the point where she became dissatisfied with the very concept of her subjects even having faces for her to look at, and when this mad idea struck her she laughed. Aversa twisted her beautiful children into monstrosities, and on that day she smiled. Now it didn't matter where she looked, all she could see were hideous faces that disgusted her, and envious gazes of her beauty. This made her happy, but even that happiness eventually grew stale. But of course, that is just her nature, for Aversa will always be jealous, and she will always covet that which she doesn't have. When Asura invaded our world, Aversa wandered through the lands, planting seeds of discord and birthing unholy daughters. It is said that she left on her own volition after Asura was defeated by Gaius, and that she gave birth to four witches that would bring despair to our world. Lust The Primeval of Lust, Viola, is the very embodiment of royalty, ruling over her subjects with grace, beauty, strength and cunning. She represents the very ideal of supreme beauty, flawless and statuesque are her features. Viola’s presence is commanding, marking the essence of royal authority. Viola’s power as a primeval reflects her nature, and as such, lesser beings are compelled to follow her every command. Simply put, if she commands someone to kneel before her, draw their blades, and spill their guts on the floor, any being that does not posses great willpower will have no choice but to obey. Despite this, Viola, even without her royal commanding voice, is no weakling compared to the other primevals. Beings of great will, are able to resist her voice, but knowing this Viola created one of the most powerful weapons in existence, the Royal Rapier. A slender sword, much like the rapiers made by the mortal races, but with one key difference. The Royal Rapier is made through the condensation of thousands upon thousands of blades, made from materials of the outer planes. How the Rapier was made is a question that only she would be able to answer, but the fact remains that it is a weapon that requires inhuman strength to be lifted, and is able to cut or pierce any material. During the demonic invasion, Viola allied herself with Asura, and aimed to attack the land of the Saint. Her dark riders tore through the Marayati homeland, but their rampage came to a stop when Viola was banished by the Saint herself. Gulttony The Primeval of Gluttony, Belzebud, is a gigantic creature, a broodmother who spawns millions of demons daily. Belzebud’s form is that of a hybrid creature, its upper body is that of a woman, but many times the size of a regular humanoid. She is beautiful in her own way, with long dark hair and fair, flawless skin, but it is clear that she is beset by an unending hunger. Belzebud’s lower body is similar to a spider’s but it is comparatively many times larger, rivaling even the primeval of Greed in sheer size. She carries millions upon millions of eggs inside her, spawning her insectoid children daily. It is not known if Belzebud is inteligent like the other primeval creatures, for all that she is capable of is attending her endless hunger. Belzebud ravages her realm, large enough to devour an elephant with one bite, she is a force of absolute destruction. Nothing satisfies her, for all that she consumes is immediately used by her body to create more children. Her children cannot be satisfied either, their stomachs are voids, as everything they eat is fed to Belzebud, and so the cycle continues. Greed The Primeval of Greed, Sihn, is draconic like his lesser kin, but instead of being smaller than true dragons, he surpasses their size many times over. Mountainous, scales of steel, teeth the size of icebergs and carrying on his back hundreds of draconic wings, large enough to blot the sun. Sihn’s very presence brings forth winter, his size eclipsing the sunlight, his breath freezing everything he comes across, and his claws crushing farms and smaller settlements under their weight. When Asura invaded our world, Sihn awoke from his slumber, and in an animalistic hunger, passed through the rift to feed on the southern lands of Entheira. Sihn landed on the southern sea, and slowly approached the Estridian country, freezing the cold southern seas as he passed. Seen as a threat of cataclysmic proportions, the King of Winter assembled a fleet of allied forces and sailed south, until they reached the frozen waters, where his army disembarked, and charged the dragon with their horses. After a long and drawn out battle, the army of the King of Winter managed to wound the gargantuan beast, causing it to retreat back to where it came from. Sloth The Primeval of Sloth, Morpheus, is a formless entity, vaguely humanoid, but always appearing to change his shape and size ever so slightly with every long, drawn out breath he takes. Morpheus is the embodiment of stasis, hibernation, sleep. In a haze, Morpheus took for himself a place of slumber, and as he did, he dreamt. In his dreams, he imagined that a thick forest would surround him, that beings would watch over his rest, keep him company, and maintain peace in his domain. Morpheus shaped the world around him with his dream, but after he awoke, he could no longer remember what he had dreamed. Morpheus quickly grew to love the creatures that lived in the forest, that made him company. Over time, the forest started to draw envious gazes, demons that coveted what was not theirs. This envy exhausted Morpheus, and so he rested once again. In his dreams, he pictured a thick fog surrounding his forest, a fog that put anyone who stepped inside to sleep. When he awoke, Morpheus decided that he would not forget his dream this time, and so he forged the Dream Gazer with his imagination, a sword that held the power to split his forest’s fog, and to gaze inside any dream. With this, he would never forget his precious dreams again. Pride The Primeval of Pride, Andras, is a cunning entity, moved by the nature of his children to build an empire for himself outside of the Netherworld. Pride demons are drifters, they are powerful alone, and will never serve anyone other than themselves. Even when they are summoned by Thaumaturges they do not fight with their full strength, not thinking their summoners are worthy of all of their might. Because of this, Andras was left alone by his children, and even though he could very well be the strongest primeval, he was the only one without a kingdom. Because of this Andras coveted a throne, and so he appeared to the Western Orcs as a powerful mage who could take any shape he wished. Through trickery Andras conquered the Western Orcs, and transformed them in what they are today, becoming the first primeval to successfully conquer part of our world. Andras has no defined form. Being the primeval of Pride, he is shapeless, and is able to take the appearance of anyone he is looking at. The last shape Andras took, and one that he keeps to this day, is the shape of the old leader of the Western Orcs. Andras is a being that is perfectly attuned with mana, he is able to manipulate magical energy in any way he wishes, and is rumored to be able to perfectly replicate any spell known to mortal kind, not only that, but also magnify it beyond imagination.